


No rest for the wicked

by Fifty



Series: From Dusk till Dawn - The Series [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month now since Kate has been on the run with the Gecko brothers. But can Kate continue to run with the brothers? or will other things which go bump in the night separate them all...for good.<br/>This is part 2 sequel of O lord, what have i done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> I'm so thankful you all have stuck with me through this series :)  
> Is anyone else really looking forward to season 2?????? of course you are  
> Hope you like it and more will be up tomorrow xx

 

> _Since time began_
> 
> _We have lived_
> 
> _In the shadows of the moon_
> 
> _And the blood of the earth_
> 
> _Today we will rise,_
> 
> _And the world will be ours_
> 
> _Beyond dark and light_
> 
> _Beyond fire and water_
> 
> _Beyond dusk till dawn_

(+)(+)

Chapter One

**Kate’s POV**

I cut the ends of my hair and tried to make it…well better than it was.

I haven’t seen my family in a month, we hopped from one motel to the other and none of them seemed to get any cleaner. The TV played in the living room, you could hear the shots of guns and I had to smile. Richie loved his old westerns.

Sighing lightly I pulled my hair into a pony tail and made my way in the living room, well living  room was a bit of a stretch.

Seth was sleeping on top of the bed I couldn’t help but gaze over him, everything had come so fast this past couple of months, it was hard to believe really.

Grabbing my bag I walked over to Richie and pecked him on the lip, he grabbed my hips before I could get away, I gasped as I straddled him, his lips began to move seductively across my skin, nipping and kissing on my pulse point. I raked my finger nails across his scalp which he practically purred with pleasure.

It had been so long since we had last been intimate, it was in my bedroom before we set the plan in motion to bust Seth out of Jail. He moved his hips so his manhood rubbed against me.

“O god!”

His breathing began to pick up, he manoeuvred us so my back was pressed against the couch. Our lips joined and I sighed in pleasure, he was such a good kisser.

His hand slowly made it’s way up my shirt, Goosebumps appeared over my skin I happened to open my eyes and turn to the left side to see a giant cockroach walking to me

“Cockroach!” I moved from underneath Richie and to the other side of the room, I saw Richie lift his foot and kill  it. In the commotion I had woken up Seth, he sprinted up with his gun in hand

“What the hell?”

His sleepy eyes looked around the room, trying to establish what was wrong

“It’s just a cockroach” Richie sighed

Seth sighed and rubbed his eyes “Fuck I thought someone was getting killed”

Huffing I grabbed my purse and practically ran from the room, gah! I hate insects.

 

 

**Seth’s POV**

 

We were running out of beer

No doubt Kate would get some while she was out.

“So what’s the plan here, we just keep jumping from place to place until we rob this bank” Richie asked

“Yep, Vanessa…”

He groaned

“Don’t start Richie, Vanessa is watching the place”

“Joy” grabbing a beer he joined me on the couch

The old western was a classic, Rio Bravo starring Dean Martin

“Remember when the old man watched this?”

“Hmm” Richie took a big sip of his beer “He used to base himself of John Russell”

Chuckling harshly I continued to watch the film

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

I placed the coins in the telephone box as quickly as I could. I eyed the police at the shop with pictures of all of us, luckily I managed to spot them before they spotted me.

“Hello?”

“Brianna it’s Kate”

There was silence on the other line before I heard shuffling “Kate where the hell are you?” she hissed down the phone “I’ve been worried sick”

“I know I’m sorry it’s just…I’ve got a problem”

“Damn right you got a problem, what the hell are you thinking doing running off and breaking out Seth”

In the back of my mind I’m thinking I should have called Ann

“Look Brianna I’m sorry but I need your help”

Sighing on the other end she replied “What do you need me to do”

“Can you get a hold of Big Bob, he knows a guy at The Hermitage Hotel in Nashville right?”

“Yeah but…wait your in Nashville?”

“Not right now, but we will be, please Brianna” I eyed the cops who were now moving to the hotel, Crap!

“Ok, make your way there and to the back entrance”

“Thank you so much and I promise I’ll call you when I’m there”

“Be safe Kate”

“I will”

Hanging up the phone I ran to the hotel.

 

**Richie’s POV**

Seth was hunting down some food we had left in the bags

“Richard”

O shit! No

Turning I saw her on the bed, her legs crossed and yet again another bra and panties

“I’m waiting for you Richie, your close” closing her eyes she continued “so close Richard”

“Hey!” I got a smack over my head, Seth looked at me his eyebrows furrowed together “I’ve been calling you name for the past five minutes”

The door banged open and Kate barged in, she was slightly out of breath “Cops”

Without anything needed we packed up our stuff and quickly moved out.

 

**Kate’s POV**

We made our way to the Hermitage Hotel. Seth parked the car in the back lot .

I beamed as I saw Big Bob, he was kind of like a uncle we never had to all of us, he grinned when he saw me, he was a large latino man with no hair and huge muscles.

“Hey Katie-cakes”

The name pulled at my heart strings, I smiled and hugged him tightly

“Hey”

Pulling back he eyed the Geckos who were giving him the same look back

“They’re friends Bob”

Scoffing he opened the back door “some friends, in you go I’ve got your room set up”

 

(+)(+)

 

I wasn’t one for swearing

But holy shit!

This place was huge.

I gawked at the shower and nearly melted with joy, the brothers laughed at me as I practically charged into the shower.

 

(+)(+)

 

By the time I got out it was quiet in the room, the TV was the only thing which lit the dark room, Seth turned and gawked, I only wore a towel

“Where’s Richie?”

“Downstairs, Bob said he was playing poker tonight, big stakes”

Nodding I sat opposite him and he looked down my body

“I need a shower, didn’t use all the hot water did you?”

Rolling my eyes “No”

Smirking he pecked my lips before going into the bathroom.

 

(+)(+)

 

**Seth POV**

 

I breathed in an out.

I couldn’t take it anymore I needed Kate

Really fucking badly.


	2. Dirty mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys  
> this is looooooooooong overdue for Kate and Seth so i decided to give them a chapter for just them  
> Enjoy ;)

** Kate’s POV **

I didn’t bother to get my clothes on.

They were filthy and probably needed to be in the wash for two months.

Flicking through the channels I found a few funny cartoons and a reality TV show, I settled for the cartoons. The bathroom door opened and my mouth went dry, Seth wore nothing but a towel.

O my god!

His face was determined, his eyes never leaving mine

“Come here”

Standing up on my shaky legs I began to move closer to him, the air hummed with electricity but then again it could have just been my ears ringing in anticipation.

I stood before him and he brought his hand around my neck and gently caressed my skin, goose bumps appeared on my body and a light shiver danced across my spine. Walking forward until my back hit the wall, there was no space between us I loosened the towel and with a low breath the towel poured around my feet.

Seth sucked my bottom lip into his mouth for a moment, then released it. "I’ve dreamt about doing this since I first saw you princess”

Really?

All those times I saw him collecting his newspaper, when we talked, he wanted me?

My knees began to give way, wrapping my arms around his shoulder I leaned into him moaning as our heated skin was finally connected

“First night I saw you” I whispered “was the first time I pleasured myself”

He groaned and his hand tightened the back of my neck “Shit, really?”

Nodding I bit his lip but didn’t pull away, the feeling in the room was so intense you cut a knife through it. Seth free hand moved down my body until it was placed on my right butt cheek he squeezed, digging his blunt nails into my tender skin, my hips bucked.

I wanted him

And I wanted him now

I removed his towel and he gave me a deep groan before kissing me hard.

"Seth, please," I breathed against his mouth.

I wasn’t even sure what I was begging for, but I wanted him badly and judging what I felt on my hip he wanted me too.

Seth moved his hand to my womanhood, we continued to kiss, my hands were now resting on his back digging my nails into his skin, he seemed to like that as he groaned in my mouth.

I gasped when his finger slid between my wet folds and over my clit which sparked lights in my vision.

"You're fucking soaked Kate" Seth groaned as he caught my mouth in a kiss.

I tried to kiss him back but I ended up kissing him half-heartedly as he moved one of his fingers inside me

O lord!

"Oh, God," I breathed against Seth's mouth.

Pulling back we just looked at each other, reaching my hand down he groaned loudly as I began to move my hand up and down his manhood. God I missed this!

The feeling inside me intensified as our eyes stayed connected the whole time, my legs began to shake and I felt the familiar elastic band begin.

“Seth…I’m…”

Leaning down he placed kisses on my neck his laboured breathing came out in short gasps as I sped up my movements. My hips began to move on their own accord until finally I felt the familiar release of my orgasm shake across my body.

“Holy shit” Seth hissed whispering harshly in my ear “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock”

O my!

(+)(+)

We managed to move to the bed, parting my legs, Seth moved between them until he was settled over me.

He dipped his head and closed his mouth around my nipple.

“Please” I almost whimpered, “Please Seth”

I tried to close my legs to get friction but Seth’s body was in the way, almost deliberately

Pulling back from my breast he bit his bottom lip “damn princess, you look fucking gorgeous like this, all hot and withering under me” kissing my lips he continued to talk “you’re not the only one who touched yourself you know, that first night we came back from your house I got in the shower and jacked off”

I gasped “Really?”

He nodded “I was so fucking hard”

I needed him, right now!

He pressed his forehead against mine then and smiled. "You're everything to me Kate, I don’t want to ever be without you again"

Little tears formed in my eyes he was so sweet

“I love you Seth”

He gave me that crooked smile which was between a shy yet i-know smile

"Make love to me," I breathed.

Seth positioned himself at my entrance, our faces were close, barley room to breathe, but we shared the same breaths. Nothing could describe this moment, it seemed so surreal and yet real at the same time. For the whole of 19 years I never thought I would experience this type of need. I assumed I would be with Kyle, we would probably be married by the time we graduated, have a white picket fence with two children.

I was so thankful the Gecko brothers came into my life.

"Seth," I groaned, "I need you inside me. Now!"

Inch by inch Seth moved inside me, I almost sighed in relief.

Finally!

Seth connected my lips with his, my hands were touching him everywhere I could reach, while his elbows were placed either side of my head to keep most of his weight off me.

I was consumed with pleasure as Seth began to move

And I mean really move.

Bringing my legs up I wrapped them around his waist which only seemed to intensify the feeling,

“I love your Kate”

Whimpering I tossed my head back, our bodies were sweaty but I loved it. I moved my hips to meet his thrust which caused him to growl deep in my neck, the sensation and the sound of our skin hitting skin made me more turned on.

“Fuck” I hissed

Seth chuckled against my skin “Dirty mouth”

Biting his lip I replied “Your influence”

“Damn right”

We panted

Seth began to move erratically, harder and faster, slower and tender then harder and fast again.

His movements brought me to orgasm and I clung to his body, never wanting to let go.

“Seth”

“You like that? Me fucking your pussy huh”

O my god!

My toes curled as he hit a spot deep inside me

“Come on Kate; tell me do you like this?”

“Yes, o god yes”

I orgasmed around his manhood and that seemed to be his undoing.

He grunted loudly before burying his face in my neck “Shit”

After a couple of more thrust Seth let out a load moan and slowly eased his movements

Both of us were panting harshly

(+)(+)

Once our breaths had come back we lay on our sides looking at one another.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me when our eyes locked.

I nodded my head. "I'm perfect, this is perfect."

He grinned sleepily at me, I stroked his cheek

“You need to shave”

He chuckled and kissed my skin “I don’t know, you might like it when I go down on you”

I blushed furiously “Stop making me blush”

Chuckling he brought me closer to him until our bodies moulded as one, he wrapped his tattooed arm around me and I wrapped mine around his back.

As his breaths began to even out I noticed the scratchiness he seemed to have

“Seth?”

“Hmm” he tried to open his eyes but couldn't I grinned, he was so cute

“Why do you have that kind of scratchiness to your breathing when you sleep”

He brought me tighter to him so our foreheads were touching

“There was fire when we were younger, Richie got me out, but the smoke got to me, if it wasn’t for Richie’ I’d be dead”

O my goodness

I hugged him closer and he grinned

“I’m not going anywhere Kate, I promise you that”

Smiling softly I kissed his closed eyes

“Neither am I”


	3. stockholm syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry guys for the late update yet again i promise the next one will be up soon x

** Kate's POV **

I woke up to the most amazing feeling

Seth was between my legs

Arching my back I closed my eyes and threaded my fingers through his short hair, he nipped me making me gasp and want more. This was so addictive I could understand why so many people turned into sex addicts especially if it was with the right person.

I opened my eyes in shock as I felt another person tease my breast

Richie

Was this really happening?

Both of them were naked

O my goodness!

Removing one hand from Seth’s hair I laced it with Richie and he harshly bit my nipple

Yes!

I clenched my hand in Richie’s hair

“Kiss me”

Just as our lips touched I woke in a wet and hot mess, looking around the room I saw Seth sleeping peacefully at my side, the morning sun only just peeking through the clouds. Panting and clenching my legs together I needed him.

Climbing on top of his sleepy form I decided to take inspiration from my dream placing little kisses down his body he muttered something under his breath but didn’t move. I kissed the top of his penis which earned a sleepy moan. I looked up o his eyes flutter open so I enveloped his manhood in my mouth.

“Shit”

Seth placed his hands in my hair

“Kate”

He was almost begging, I touched myself and I almost combusted

What were they doing to me?

I grazed my teeth at his tip and he harshly gripped my hair, I pulled back and his dark, lustful yes landed on mine.

“Come here” whispering harshly I placed my legs either side of him, Seth leaned up into a sitting position, and I  gripped his shoulders. As our lips met in a bruising kiss he entered me. I bounced on top of him, riding him quickly, he gripped my backside and brought his hips to meet my thrusts.

O my!

Titling my head back and biting my lip I came hard, my whole body shaking from the impact of my orgasm.

Seth made low grunting noise which turned me on more; his movements began to be more ragged until finally with one last thrust he joined me in bliss. My hands which were on his shoulders made their way down his body, caressing him.

 

(+)(+)

 

I felt refreshed after the shower, Seth was watching the TV and listening to the radio to make sure there was no new leads of us. Richie stepped into the rom, his hair disheveled and his shirt creased he grinned at us

“Four thousand dollars” he dropped the bag on the floor and the brothers fist bumped causing me to roll my eyes.

(+)(+)

 

Seth and Richie had gone out for booze and cigarettes because big bob refused to give them any I chuckled.

As I was folding up the sheets the door was burst open making me jump and the sudden feeling of dread took over my body

“Police, get on the ground”

Shit!

 

**Seth’s POV**

I waited in the car for Richie to get the stuff I couldn’t help but grin my fucking head off.

Kate

Kate

Kate

Her body responded immediately to my touch, I loved the sound she makes when she’s nearly there, how her fingers nails scratch my skin leaving marks almost as if she’s claiming me.

Richie walked out of the store with a frown on his face

“What’s up”

“They didn’t have any jolt”

Rolling my eyes “I told you that drink stopped being made fucking years ago” starting the car he just rummaged through the bag until he found his cancer sticks.

Making our way back to the hotel we stopped and my heart nearly came out through my throut

Fucking cops

Everywhere!

“Kate” Richie whispered

Looking to the door I saw her being roughly put into the back seat of the car

“Son of a bitch” I hissed grabbing my revolver from underneath the seat I checked to make sure it was fully loaded

“Do we follow?” Richie asked not taking his eyes away from the car Kate was in

“Hell yeah”

Kate’s POV

The therapist who they brought along decided I had stockholm syndrome

I didn’t confirm or deny or treatment, I didn’t say anything.

As we made our way away from the hotel and on to the open road I caught sight of the Geckos in the black car roughly a block away from the hotel. Their car moved as soon as the police did.

“We’ll inform your family Miss Fuller, your safe now”

No I wasn’t

Not without the men I loved

 


	4. Two months Later

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

The Road is long, The path uncertain for so many of us the journey is one of solitude we tell ourselves we must walk this arduous road alone, face whatever come no matter how terrible.

I replayed my mommas words in my head as I sat in the jail cell, they had been in touch with my parents and apparently they were relieved I had been found. I stroked the necklace Richie got me which was around my neck and closed my eyes.

“Kate”

I heard a harsh whisper come from the window which was confined with bars, Seth head popped up and I nearly giggled he looked like a kid wanting to see willy Wonkas chocolate factory.

I walked to the window and smiled brightly he gave me that crooked grin “Hey princess”

“Hey”

Richie came into view and I sighed in relief they were both ok, but then a horrible realization came over me. What if I was here to lure the Geckos?

“You have to go” I whispered “They could find you here”

The brothers grinned at each other, Richie spoke “you think this is our first rodeo baby”

I blushed and stepped away from the bars as Richie started to cut through the metal with a small torch fire, I don’t even want to know where he found that.

(+)(+)

Roughly about 15 minutes later I heard heavy footsteps come down the hall

“Stop” Richie looked up and turned off the torch he heard the footsteps too

The brothers hid from sight and the guard opened the cell, only it wasn’t just a guard it was a ranger, he was tall, I would say to look around 60 years old he walked with confidence and had a tough domineer. His face was stone cold he looked at me like I was a suspect, which I suppose I was.

“Miss Fuller, my name is Earl Macrawl, may I ask you a few questions before your parents get here?”

**Richie’s POV**

Son of a bitch!

Me and my brother listened to the questions he was asking Kate all of them were about us

Where we were

Did we kidnap her?

Why did she run away with us?

“You realize Miss Fuller you could be in jail for the actions you did, you broke Seth Gecko out of a transfer jail along with that brother of his”

We didn’t hear a reply

My brother and I looked at each other, Seth held his usual gun tightly in his hands in case this sucker tried anything

“I’ve spoken to your family Miss Fuller, good people, your momma has been worried sick, your daddy too”

Really? They still used that same shit!

“I know they must be” Kate’s quite voice spoke, I could tell she was holding back tears by the way her voice cracked

Everything went quite for a moment before the jackass spoke again “Your momma hasn’t been well Miss Fuller”

You son of a bitch!

Seth had to hold me down

**Kate’s POV**

Momma

Momma

Momma

“What do you mean?”

The man sighed and set his hat down at the side of the other bed, if you could call it that, at least it was probably more sanitized than the places me and the Geckos had stayed.

“Your dad tried to hide it as well as your momma but she isn’t so good, she’s getting a lot of headaches and every time I see her she’s lookin’ more and more fragile”

I bit back the sob but also I was angry, was he telling me this so would tell him where the Geckos were? Or was this just concern

“I have a daughter Miss Fuller, and in my years as a ranger I haven’t seen her all that much. So here’s what I’m gonna do I’m gonna tell them to let you go without any charges, you were under the influence of the Geckos and they made you do it, you’re a good girl Miss Fuller, I know that and so do you, and sometimes our path can be diverted, but I’m gonna set you back on the right track”

I could only nod

So did he before putting his hat back on

Seth’s POV

I heard the jail cell close and cautiously peaked my head up, Kate was sitting on the bed with her shoulders hunched and her face in despair.

God all I wanted to do was hold her

I tapped my brother on the shoulder “Ok Richie”

He started up the torch again but Kate lifted her head up and said “Stop”

Shit! I knew where this was going and who could blame her, she looked at me and bit her lip “if it’s true, she’s not well, I need to be there for her”

I nodded

“Kate it’s just a ploy” Richie raised his voice slightly I hit him

“Shut up, you wanna get us caught”

He frowned before looking at Kate who now stood at the bars, I held her hand and kissed her knuckles “If you ever need us, just follow the news sweetheart” I grinned trying to make her smile, I succeeded

“I will”

I leaned in and as best as we could, I kissed her with all I had. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, she moaned when I bit her lip and I had to control myself, god I wanted her again. Flashes of this morning and last night came in my mind, Jesus everything was happening so fast.

“I love you” she whispered

“I love you too Kate”

I leaned my forehead against hers before backing up giving her and Richie a moment; I tried to ignore the dull ache as I rubbed my chest. We promised we would never part again but let’s face it

When is life fucking simple?

**Richie’s POV**

Kate rubbed my nose with hers

“Keep out of trouble Richie”

I scoffed “Do you not know me”

She smiled and reached her hand out to stroke the back of my neck “Yeah” she kissed the tip of my nose “I know you, and I love you”

I connected my lips with hers and tried to savour this moment before it was torn away from me again by these assholes.

“I love you too Kate” biting her bottom lip she moaned before grinning

“You and Seth have a fascination with biting my lip”

We grinned at each other, I gave her a kiss before backing away,

This wasn’t the end for us

Not if I had any fucking say

**Kate’s POV**

Two Months Later

I sat in the RV trying to establish some order in my head

But I couldn’t

Shortly after coming back home and receiving a welcome home party from the people at church my soul had been crushed as well as the ache in my heart.

I missed them so much, it never got easier to be apart from them. And then one cool evening we received a call from the hospital, my dad and momma had been in a car accidents. Dad lived

Momma didn’t

Why did things like this happen? My dad was currently driving the RV he purchased with all of our belongings. It was insane, people didn’t do this.

Scott was up front with dad trying to get him to let him drive, when all of a sudden he stopped

“Kate listen to this” Scott turned up the radio and my blood ran cold

(Claimed the life of four Texas rangers, two police officers and are believed to have taken a hostage. Authorities report it’s the notorious Gecko brothers who robbed a bank in Abilene.

The search for these criminals now stretches to Texas, where a multi-agency task force is being created to establish a dragnet to snare the brothers. Sources close to the investigation report the Geckos made off with $30 million in cash a sum easily generated from the oil activity in the region)

The Geckos were in Texas?

A flutter erupted through my heart, a feeling which had not surfaced since I last saw the Geckos.

Dad turned the radio over to a church song

Scott scoffed and nudged me

“Guys they’ll never learn”

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my seat at the far end of the RV

 

**Seth’s POV**

This was great, just great

The only good thing about which happened about that bank job was we got the money. The bad news is we took a hostage. Richie sat quietly at my side.

“That liquor store had to be one of our top ten best exits ever, maybe even top five, the way that booze caught on fire, even topped the bank”

Rolling my eyes I gritted my teeth “That liquor store was suppose to be a quick piss stop, not a goddamn Lee Marvin moment, we’re heading straight to the border, we got to get to E l Ray before the cops”

“You keep talking about that place like it’s the shit” he spat

Sighing I craned my neck to the side “Cause it is, the border is half an hour away”

I was already sick of this shit, all I wanted was to lying on a beach somewhere watching girls go bye with little to know underwear while sipping on a corona.

That was a lie

The only girl I wanted was Kate

After the separation Richie went…fucking weird

I would hear him mutter things like ‘why do I have to look’ or ‘goddess’ it creeped me the fuck out, I eyed him as he looked after his injured hand. When we heard the voice of that ranger we knew that was the guy who was talking to Kate.

Richie almost went for him

“Every job has its casualties Seth”

“No Richie there was nothing necessary back there, there was nothing necessary what happened at the bank. You know I would hear stories when I was in the clink about you losing your edge, living out in the woods like grizzly Adams, I never really believed them, nah now way, my brother isn’t really a whack job”

“Don’t call me that” he quickly defended himself

“Are you on drugs?” I knew Richie wouldn’t but I had to ask, at least then I could get him off the shit

“What?” he turned to me “No, you know I don’t go for that shit”

“Then what the hell is wrong with you? Huh? You were suppose to crack the vault but you had to step away why? You used to be razor sharp that’s why you were always so good with the blade”

He sharply laughs “you know it’s funny you should mention that, where the hell is my knife”

“I got rid of it”

“You did what, I want it back”

I turned to him “well it’s gone”

He huffed and turned to look out the window

 

**Richie’s POV**

 

Everything went to shit as soon as we weren’t with Kate, I already missed everything about her, even her goddamn fragrance, it was weird

“Richard”

I heard her voice again but I couldn’t see her, it sounded like she was in the backseat.

“Something’s coming” I said

“What? What are you talking about” my brother looked at me like I was a head case, but I knew I was hearing this

“Something bad, and you and the rest are just a bunch of sheep sleepwalking to the slaughter”

We both jumped when we heard a bang

“Ah shit” Seth hissed

Looking to my brother in shock “did you hear it too?”

“It’s the girl Richie, remember the bank teller?”

 

  
  



	5. King Kamehameha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is a build up chapter, the Geckos and Kate reunite in the next chapter i promise :)

**Richie’s POV**

Look and you’ll see me now

Lifting up my hand I saw the goddess through the hole, wearing red lipstick and misty makeup.

Set me free

Come to me Richie

Shaking my head I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the bank teller who was now tied up on the bed, she cried and removed the gag from her mouth

“Just tell me, how do you know? How do you know my name? Gordita only my husband calls me that, he calls me that during sex how did you know that?”

I lowered the gun and collapsed onto the floor

**Seth’s POV**

“How’s that king Kamehameha? Is that the one with the pineapple in it?”

I spoke to the all too cheery girl working behind The big Kahuna burger, my meeting with Vanessa had wired me up even more, and even though I was tempted to join her in the bathroom I removed that thought from my head, it had been a long ass day and all I wanted to do was sleep.

“It most certainty is” the girl gave me the eye, she was cute, but not Kate “I may be biased but I think it’s delicious”

Giving her my most charming smile “Let me get one of those and two native-style mahalos with sweet-potato fried please”

She pressed some buttons on the register “Just the sandwich or the tidal wave?”

“Tidal wave it, o and um do you have any horchata?”

She grinned, Jesus what did they serve here fucking crack?

“Yes we do it has a little macadamia nut”

“Sounds delicious, give me two”

The girl looked up and for the first time her smiled dropped, I turned “ah shit!”

Vanessa was currently smashing the car to pieces “What the hell give me that”

“Maybe if I start acting like a crazy loon you’ll finally give a shit”

“Give me that” I struggled with the pole before throwing it to the side

“It was never going to be you and me it was always you and Richie”

“Honey that’s not what…”

“Don’t touch me, don’t sweet talk me, you know what if you love your brother so much why don’t you screw him” she spat

“Look I’m all he’s got alright”

“Except that’s not true is it” she braced herself “Kate”

My blood ran cold “Don’t start” I pointed my finger at her “Just don’t, Kate has nothing to do with this”

“She has everything to do with this” Vanessa’s eyed grew teary, shit “you think I didn’t know what was going on with you two, what was going on wither and Richie? I fucking knew Seth”

I didn’t know what to say

“I know we weren’t together Seth but you know I love you”

I sighed I didn’t want to deal with this so I walked away

“We could have been good together”

I faced her “We were together, it wasn’t good”

 

**Kate’s POV**

“Daddy?”

After waiting an hour I thought something might be wrong so I decided to go into the bar and get dad, much to Scott disagreeing with me. What I saw shocked me.

He was drinking

He never touched drop of alcohol which wasn’t blessed in his life

Turning unevenly to face me

“Katie-cakes? We were letting the engine cool down”

Yeah well I think it would have cooled down already, I get he was in a bad place I did but all he had to do was talk to us about it, we were going through the same things he was.

I wrapped my arms around me tightly

“Come on dad” I tried to help him up but he wasn’t budging

“This is my little girl, she’s always trying to find the toolbox trying to fix her old man” turning to me in a big smile “go back to the RV Kate I’ll follow”

Nodding I was nearly tot the door when I was stopped by a tall man with blonde hair, my stomach felt uneasy as he leered over me

“Aren’t you a little young to be here”

I gave him a dirty look before walking out I thought I heard him say something but I wasn’t going to stop, grabbing my phone I decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all

“Hi, my name is Lila and I just started working here at Bethel fidelity insurance office, we’ve had a bit of a computer crash over here and I’ve got a court case coming up, the name is Fuller, Jacob?”

After talking to the woman she agreed to send over the documentation, all of a sudden I was on the ground and the RV stopped.

**Seth’s POV**

Walking into the room it was quiet, Richie was sitting on the table checking through some newspapers

“Richard it has been a long hard road, but our debts are paid and we are finally on our way”

I set the food down and he just looked at me for a moment before speaking

“Do you ever think about her? Kate”

Sighing I grabbed my burger, practically wolfing it down before taking a sip of the horchata, gotta admit it was good

“Sometimes” sitting across him he scoffed

“Liar, you talk in your sleep now, I hear you say her name”

Sighing I shook my head “I don’t need to ask if you do, you’ve been bitching at me ever since that day”

He became agitated “we should have never let her go Seth, she’s probably with that Kyle guy by ow planning church goings and babies”

Rolling my eyes, he was so dramatic “listen Richie” and then I stopped because I suddenly remembered there was someone else who was here, looking around the small room I didn’t see her. Turning to my brother whose face had now gone impassive I waved my hand “Where’s the girl?”

He gestured to the bedroom

“Shit Richard”

Opening the door I stopped and my stomach was sin knots, the bank teller was gutted like a fish, her eyes had been carved out. Richie came up behind me and my whole body was on edge

“What the hells wrong with you?”

“I can see now”

Scoffing, I was out of breath my nerves were shaking “really? And what is this? Because this doesn’t look like anything I have ever seen before Richard”

“Don’t Richard me”

I grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him to the door “I’m gonna do a lot worse if you don’t stop right now this is not who you are Richie”

He sees things

I remember Kate telling me that, but what things did he see?

“Say this isn’t you”

He sighed “This isn’t me”

“Say it again” I shoved him again

“This is me” he looked at me with a lost expression

Sighing I brought him to a hug “We’ll figure this out brother”

  
  



	6. Dew Drop Inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i've been rubbish but hopefully you'll like this :)

**Kate’s POV**

 

Dad was hiding something I know he was. From what I read in the report regarding the car crash things didn’t make sense. He told us there was an animals on the road and yet according to the report it was unlikely any animal would be there, his brakes needed fixing and yet his brakes were fine in the report.

“You ok?”

Looking up in shock as I floated in the pool I couldn’t hold back my smile

“Richie”

I swan to the edge and he chuckled as he helped me out, I breathed in the familiar smell of cigarettes and cologne. Pulling back he kissed me lightly on the lips, his hands moved down so they were placed on my hips. God it had been so long.

The kiss intensified, I tilted my head to the side so I could deepen the kiss, Richie pulled back first and grabbed my hand “Follow me”

 

(+)(+)

 

He brought us into the one bedroom, there were children’s toys all over the place

“Richie?”

“This isn’t our place” he smirked and kissed me again “so we have to be quick”

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him as we fell on the bed

 

**Seth’s POV**

I asked my brother to do one thing and I had a few ideas what he and Kate were doing

Lucky bastard

I felt shitty for doing this but this was the only otion we could do

“I see you haven’t changed your ways”

Sighing heavily I didn’t need the bible talk from the preacher “I didn’t tell you to speak” I turned to face him “so shut up”

“We took you in, accepted you and your brother…”

I cut him off “sae it preacher”

“My daughter” Jacob stood up and faced me “you took her once, you’re not going to again”

I cocked my gun at my side

“she cried for weeks, what did you do to her? And why did you tell your brother not to touch her?”

Well I told him not to touch her because they would end up fucking like bunnies preacher, o and also I’ve slept with your daughter as well

“Just sit down”

“If he lays a hand on her,’ I’ll kill him myself”

Alright that’s it. I aimed my gun at Scott who flinched and backed up “You’re going to kill him sooner, if you don’t shut the hell up and sit down”

Jacob sat down and went quite, I lowered my gun and tugged on the corner of my shirt

Come on brother, we haven’t got time for this

 

**Kate’s POV**

Tilting my head back I tried to hold back the scream in delights as Richie entered me. My hand grabbed tightly onto his back the other gripping his backside. Pulling back his hair was all over the place, his eyes connected to mine, we had to take his glasses off as they got in the way of the kissing. Moving the hand which was placed on his back I caressed his skin until it came to rest on his cheek.

“Please”

He bit down on my bottom lip and moved his hips back before harshly moving forward, I didn’t care we were in someone else’s room, I didn’t care my family was in another room. I was surrounded by Richie and I loved it. Gasping as Richie’s mouth latched onto my nipple he began to really move. I gasped and moved my legs to wrap around his waist which only intensified the feeling. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching, reaching down I played with myself

“Shit” he hissed, Richie kissed me harshly just as I exploded Richie s=following shortly behind me.

 

**Richie’s POV**

Paradise - a state of supreme happiness; bliss.

I could understand what paradise was now. My arms were wrapped around Kate as we snuggled on the bed facing each other, I told her everything which had happened the moment she left us. All except the bank teller, she wouldn’t understand she was like Seth in that respect. None of them could understand why I did it apart from the goddess.

“Where’s Seth” Kate kissed my closed eyes

What do I tell her??

To I say we’re taking her and her family hostage?

“He’s here somewhere”

She smiled happily and I couldn’t help the ache of betrayal which coursed through me, she didn’t deserve this

“I have to go” she sighed she grabbed her bikini which I defiantly wanted to see her in again, if she would ever allow it. When I saw her by the pool she was bleeding. Her very soul was hurting and it had something to do with her mother. When me and Seth barged into the Fullers it was a little funny how Jacob reacted when he saw me. I guess it was a good thing he didn’t have a heart condition otherwise we would have killed him.

Leaning down when she got her stuff down she kissed me softly on the lips I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and I saw something flash inside my mind

“You think he killed her”

 

**Seth’s POV**

 

I felt wired.

Just as I always did when we were pulling a job but this was different and I knew why, I was about to see Kate again and I didn’t know how to react. I felt like a fucking teenager all over again about to ask his first date. It was ridiculous

The door opened and Kate was standing there, she almost knocked the breath right out of me

Fuck she was beautiful

“Kate run!”

Her shock was short lived when she turned and came face to face with Richie, his suit was a little creased and I saw scratches on his neck

Like I said before

Lucky son of a bitch

After this she probably would let us near her

“Was it something I said”

Richie moved Kate into the room and hut the door behind him.


	7. Please be Seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I hope you like it.

**Seth’s POV**

 

For the first time since I met her I did not want to be alone with Kate. I exchanged a look with my brother who also sensed that Kate was pissed.

If looks could kill we would be dead.

Sighing I told Richie and Scott to go finally leaving me alone with Kate. Closing the door behind them I turned round only to have my head whip to one side harshly I grabbed my jaw and looked at Kate in shock she had actually punched me but let’s be honest who could blame her?

“How could you” she hissed folding her arms across her chest I saw hurt in her eyes making me feel like complete and utter shit

“That’s a good right hook you got there sweetheart”

She sighed “Seth this is my family, they’ve been through enough if you need to take someone take me”

Shaking my head I set my gun on the table where boy wonder had left his guitar. I grabbed Kate’s arms “This is what’s going to happen as soon as we cross I’m going to let your family go” her eyes lit up “now you can stay with them or with us” she bit her lip

 

**Kate’s POV**

Could I really leave my family after everything which had happened? I wonder if momma knew what kind of relationship I have with the brothers now she’s in heaven. This wasn’t a simple yes or no answer. My dad was a wreck and Scott had started to change I could see it, he no longer prayed or played his video games or talked to the people at school he had become more…violent? He fought at school we argued a lot more than we used to could I really leave them?

“I can’t answer you now things have…changed Seth”

My eyes watered

 

**Seth’s POV**

 

Shit!

I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her into me I knew this had something to do with her mom but I didn’t want to ask her she seemed to be carrying this weight on her shoulders her body language had changed.

She seemed more prepared you know if you’re about to fight or start a race? Your body was on edge this was how I think Kate felt.

Almost like she had the family problems on her shoulders and she was fighting for everything to stop herself from falling apart.

“Listen to me” I kissed her head before holding her checks she looked at me with her watery eyes which ripped my fucking heart to shreds even more

“I promise nothing will happen ok? Nothing will happen to them” she nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss my lips. Her lips were soft against mine it was without a doubt the most tender kiss I had ever had, shit when I did turn into Bridgett Jones? It was slow and unrushed Kate pulled back and gave me a small smile

“Ok”

Nodding I pecked her lips once before detaching myself from her lips “alright”

Picking my gun I grabbed the door handle she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and nodded “alright here goes nothing” opening the door Kate went out first and all hell broke loose.

 

**Richie POV**

 

Trust his brother to make the wrong decision as per usual he told the fullers to move to the back before making his way back to his brother.

Richie had managed not to be caught by the officers

Idiots

Turning a corner he heard gunshots he shot one officer in the back and the other in the leg.  He shot open a door before kicking his way in he stopped when he reached the forth door and felt a gun pressed against his head

“Having fun brother?” Richie grinned

Seth held Kate to the door his body blocking her from danger “Jesus Richie” Seth lowered his gun “you know a little heads up would be nice, it will go a long way from getting you killed”

Richie noticed Kate no longer held the angry look on her face instead it was replaced by fear as Seth removed his arm across from Kate he saw his brother entwine his hand with Kate

“Stop arguing what do we do?” Kate asked

“The RV’s around back”

“You did what?” Seth snapped

“I told you we should move it to the back so I did”

Bullets entered the room leaving holes in the door

Shit!

I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Kate she held on tightly to my arm as I heard my brother behind me. As me and Kate turned the corner gunshots were heard behind us. My brother yelled and Kate screamed as my brother was shot in the arm

“Seth” Kate tried to get out of my arms and run to Seth but I held on tight, if one of those fuckers hurt her no one would live.

“I’m fine go!”

**Kate’s POV**

I gasped for breath as I entered the RV my brother was sat by the table and my dad was behind the wheel.

“You ok Kate-cakes”

Nodding I leaned against the wall as the adrenaline pumped through my veins it had been a long time since I felt this feeling. I jumped as a load bang came from above

_Please be Seth_

Footsteps walked to the end of the RV before knocking

“Move” Richie spoke to my dad who put the RV to first and drove away. Seth climbed through the back window

“Go sit over there” I past Seth who looked me over before nodding and giving me a small smile

“Did I call it or did I call it” Richie said

Seth sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder “Yeah you called it”

\--

It was a very awkward ride.

Seth sat up front with dad while Richie pointed the gun at me and my brother…well Scott really. Seth had placed a bandage to cover his wound but I saw him wince when we hit a pothole when Scott looked out the window I mouthed to Richie

**Your brother’s arm**

He frowned and turned to his brother

“How’s the arm brother?”

Seth looked our way

“It’s fine Richie” his eyes met mine “Don’t worry”

Richie met my concerned eyes and stood up still pointing the gun at Scott

“Double check”

I nodded and managed to move myself from the table and make my way to Seth

 

 


	8. Santantico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> this is a little short but i hope you enjoy it xx

**Kate’s POV**

 

Seth shrugged his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt I clenched my legs together when he stripped his shirt off leaving him with his pants and undershirt but I but my as I saw the tattoo on his arm. He smirked at knowing full well what he was doing. I removed the plaster from his wound and winced it was a simple graze but the dried blood made it seem worse.

I opened the bathroom door and wet a rag from the sink before moving back to Seth. And placed it gently on his shoulder. I was used to this, mending the brothers when they came back bloody and tired, one time while I still stayed with them when I ran away Richie and Seth had gotten into a bad fight with some bikers leaving cuts and bruises but they still had the same grin on their faces.

“Damn” Seth hissed, I thought for a moment I hurt him but he wasn’t looking at me he was looking out the window where I saw the police cruisers driving quickly in front of us and off to the border.

“I told you” Richie snapped walking up his brother, leaving Scott unguarded I saw him ruffle through his bag before returning to his original position, I shrugged it off I hoped Scott wouldn’t do anything stupid

“I told you we should have drove straight”

Seth sighed “Yeah fantastic Richie, your all seeing and knowing just relax”

(+)(+)

According to the police radio the cops were now surrounding the entrance to Mexico which led us to The Stop.

An RV camping site, dad went to pay for a week’s stay which he wasn’t happy about but quickly quieted down when Richie pointed a gun at Scott’s head.

It wasn’t just my imagination anymore, Richie had changed his eyes were more calculating every second they were taken everything in, why hadn’t I noticed that before?

Because you were having sex!

I ignored the voice in my head and sat next to Seth who was now all patched up and healed. I needed to ask him what had happened with Richie but it was just finding the right time, Dad walked back into the RV and looked me and Scott over.

“Alright Ramblers” Seth stood up and put his shirt on, much to my disappointment “Let’s get some shut eye”

Richie stood next to his brother, his eyes connecting with mine

“I’ll take the bed” Scott commented

“Wrong angel eyes, the lady takes the bed, you and the preacher can stay outside in the tents”

“And where exactly are you going to sleep” my dad asked, his eyes shifting from each Gecko

“We’ll take turns guarding” Seth grabbed some bags from the top cupboard “Richie will take the first shift, I’ll sleep on the floor here”

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you sleep near my daughter”

The air in the room was thick, almost suffocating me

“Dad it’s fine”

“No it’s not fine Kate-cakes”

“Forget it dad” Scott sighed “this is what Kate wants, you can’t be blind dad she spent one month with them unharmed are you telling me all they did was chat”

“Watch your mouth” Seth snapped, his hand tightening on his gun

“Scott” dad sighed “the doctor said your sister was suffering from Stockholm syndrome”

Scott scoffed “Yeah right”

Richie raised his gun so it was pointed at Scott head “You talk a lot of shit kid, you want another hole in your head keep talking”

“Ok stop” I stood beside Richie “It’s been a long day and considering we’re here for a week we’ll change the sleeping arrangement, right now I’m tired and I want to go to sleep”

Seth nodded “She’s right” Seth placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder “come on brother”

 

(+)(+)

 

Apart from the sound of the crickets and owl the night was silent, a shuffling entering the RV woke me up, Seth sat at the end of the bed

“Hey princess”

He held my hand in his making me smile “Hi” I patted the bed “Lay with me? Just until I fall asleep?”

He was hesitant for a second before taking of his jacket, my body moulded to his as he lay beside me, I had missed this so much. His left played with my hair while the other wrapped around my waist.

Bliss

 

**Richie’s POV**

I peaked through the curtains of the RV looking at Seth and Kate, I wished so badly I could join them but I needed to keep an eye on angel eyes and the preacher

“Richard”

I turned to my side and saw the goddess “Look at them Richard” she grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was again looking at Seth and Kate “how could she want you both? she should only want one of you”

“It’s different” I muttered “we both care for her”

The goddess smiled “I would be yours Richard, completely, your almost home”

Closing my eyes I tried to get her out of my head “Think Richard, Kate would choose Seth over you”

“No” I muttered

“In every relationship one person cares more for their partner than the othe does for them, so ask yourself, if it really came down to it, who whould Kate choose” she whispered

“Stop” as I turned round, she was gone

 

**Santantico POV**

Santantico came out of contacting with Richard, he was almost home, just a little more time and she would finally be out of the control of the nine lords. Richie was crucial to her plan  he was the key to success.

She had just done her usual dance before the blood bath and began, giving the nine lords a piece of the prize, soon none of that would matter and she would finally b free.

She glared at the mirror before revealing a cruel smirk

Kate Fuller was a problem

And she needed to be dealt with.


	9. Bank Teller

**Chapter 9**

**Kate’s POV**

The light was only just shining through the slightly parted curtains when I opened my eyes the following morning; I needed a moment for my brain to wake up before the previous day’s events caught up with me. My dad and brother was asleep outside with Richie on guard as Seth still lay peacefully at my side. I eased myself out of Seth’s embrace, careful not to wake him, as I let the cool air brush against my skin as I stepped outside. Richie was talking to my dad, his body was ridged and agitated but it looked like my dad didn’t care.

Richie was unstable, I knew this now, how naïve was I before? I thought back to my old self who was so forgiving and understanding and slightly missed her biased eyes. I trusted Richie with my life but I didn’t trust him with my family. Walking up to them cautiously I caught snippets of the conversation

“What did my Scott mean yesterday?”

Richie just gave him a nonchalant shrug “No idea”

Both men turned to me as I stepped over a twig “Everything ok?” my eyes looking at both of them, they nodded before dad went back into the tent Seth had found for them last night, Richie stood in the same position “Have a nice sleep” he asked when he turned so his body faced me I saw the gun hanging loosely from his right hand my body tensed and my heart pounded furiously against my chest. I was wrong before I don’t think I trusted Richie with my life anymore. Something was wrong.

“It was good, if you forget the two people you cared about have your loved ones captive”

He smirked, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants “every job has its necessary casualties”

I tensed and crossed my hands over my chest “not this one”

We seem to glare at each other, the person in front of me wasn’t the Richie I knew and loved, he was harsher more unstable

“Everything ok” I voice broke our silence, turning I saw Seth observing the scene his white shirt untucked and crinkled from sleep

“Yeah” I muttered

**Seth’s POV**

I used to trust my brothers instinct, he was razor sharp even when we were kids, he could tell when something was off. When I met Kate she was this shy trustful girl who seemed to except everything we did without judgment, it’s what made me love her and scared for her at the same time. But right now showed me how Kate and Richie had changed.

Richie was unstable I know this for a fact, what he did to the bank teller only seemed to set that thought in stone, _I can see now_ he said. For months after Kate went I kind of brushed it off how her words of _he sees things_ just run past my mind. My brother had changed and I kept on thinking in my head as long as I got him to El Ray he would get better maybe the pressure just finally got to him. Now Kate had changed every time I saw her again, the first time we separated her body changed she was more of a woman when I saw her in the clink, and now this time when we finally reunited she had grown stronger. She didn’t take any bullshit from either my brother or me and I would never say this to her face but my jaw still hurt from when she punched me in the hotel room.

She stood her ground when she spoke to Richie her body was ready to fight and to be honest I didn’t want to get involved.

This was going to be a long ass week.

**Kate’s POV**

By the sixth day everyone was tense and ready to kill, Seth had to reign Richie from lunging at Scott more than once for making snide remarks regarding my closeness to the brothers, Dad tried to remain calm and try to control the situation to no avail and all I wanted to do was be normal. Thank god we were in the middle of packing Seth sent me down to the on-site shop to get some last minute snacks I grabbed some coronas for Seth, coke for Scott along with another comic book, dad some water and I spotted some Jolt for Richie, he loved that drink and it was the only place I had actually seen that drink. I smiled politely at the elderly woman behind the counter she gave me some extra food which was discounted and I thanked her kindly.

Seth was on the phone when I got back Richie was hovering by the back of the RV with a frown on his face he smiled shyly when I approached, maybe he had multiple personality disorder? Because now he looked like the old Richie. He grinned like a kid when I gave him one of the bottles of jolt.

“Richie what is going on with you?”

He shook his head “nothing”

He was about to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pushed him against the RV he looked at me with wide eyes “listen to me Richie Gecko I know something is going on with you now tell me”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I’m seeing the goddess more often now”

“The woman who told you to hurt me?”

He nodded and I wanted to hug him so bad, he looked so lost and confused “she helps me see now, that’s why I had to kill her”

“You killed the goddess?” I asked confused

He shook his head and took a sip of his drink “no, I killed the bank teller”

My body froze, I always knew Richie was dangerous, I wasn’t that naive to think he just killed bad people but the shock of neither Geckos telling me this beforehand still made me feel sick

“Where did you kill her?”

“The Dew Drop Inn”

So that’s why they were there, they must have stopped for a break, Richie continued talking “she was going to hurt me Kate, she pointed a gun at my head Seth had left when he went to go see Vanessa” he scoffed “although he thinks I don’t know he gave her a cut of the money”

Now I felt ill, Seth was still seeing Vanessa? Richie had told me everything on our first night together before we got Seth out of jail, Seth and Vanessa used to be married but quickly divorced they only posed as married couple.  I just assumed after they parted ways after they left our town they would stop communicating, how dumb was I. “Anyway the goddess told me to gut her to help me see, so I did and now I can see”

“What Richie” I whispered “What can you see?”

“You, when you were floating in the pool I saw you were bleeding from the inside, you were bleeding from pain, and when we touched I saw you’re suspicious of your old man”

I remember that conversation

_I stared at Richie_

_“What?”_

_He straightened his clothes before holding my cheek “I’m sorry about you mom Kate, you think your dad had something to do with that”_

_How did…how could he…_

_Shaking my head I back away from him shakily “I don’t know…I’ve got to go”_

I knew Richie wasn’t a saint, but he didn’t seem to care he killed an innocent woman

“Yeah alright” Seth came up behind me “Carlos said he’s setting the border up”

He looked between me and Richie “Everything ok?”

“Yeah brother” Richie lit a cigarette before walking back into the RV Seth stood in front of me “Everything ok?”

“When were you going to tell me Richie killed that woman?”

His body tensed “never, unfortunately my brother had to open his mouth”

Sighing I closed my eyes, I couldn’t believe this “Hey” Seth brought me close to him and I sighed, taking in the musty smell of his cologne “I need to get him to El Ray, then everything will be fine ok?”

Nodding against his chest I felt his place a tender kiss on my forehead.

“Nothing is going to happen I promise you Kate”

I somehow didn’t believe him.

**(+)(+)**

The police were hovering around the border but none more than you would expect, the police stopped the cars and I saw them lift a picture up

I sat next to my brother while Richie looked out the window I was slightly scared someone would recognize him but the window was slightly dirty so I knew it wasn’t a possibility. I needed to connect with him again

“Richie?”

He slowly looked a me like he wasn’t certain if I just said his name

“Did you ever think it was god? Trying to communicate with you?”

He pointed the gun at Scott who seemed on edge, like he was planning something

“It’s not god, trust me”

“Have you heard the story of Moses?”

“I know the Chuck Heston version which is the only one that counts”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes “Well Moses didn’t believe either, not until god spoke to him, God might make his message clearer if you pray”

I moved to him slowly which made him back up I placed my hand on the table and waited for him to hold my hand “Take my hand and close your eyes”

He scoffed “I don’t think so”

I smiled lightly “I promise it won’t hurt”

He sighed before placing his gun in the wait band of his pants his hand met mine and a light shiver ran though my body, closing my eyes I started to recite the lord’s prayer

“Our Father in heaven,

hallowed be your name.

Your kingdom come,

your will be done,

on earth, as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our debts,

as we also have forgiven our debtors.

And lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil”

 

When I opened my eyes I saw Scott pointing a gun at Richie’s head

 

 

 


	10. Isn’t her fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 premieres
> 
> August 25th
> 
> yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :) also Zane Holtz said the premier (i'm assuming trailer) will be showing on Saturday 6th June.

** Some new pictures :) **

 

  

  

 

**Kate’s POV**

I tried to steady my heart as I took in the scene in front of me, Scott shakily held the gun to Richie’s head to which he didn’t seem fazed by as his eyes still remained locked with mine

“Seth?” Richie leaned back as if to make himself more comfortable I heard the footsteps of Seth coming towards us

“Kate grab his gun” Scott demanded

“Scott stop please before you get hurt” I replied, my heart jumped into my throat as Seth pointed the gun at Scott’s head

“Listen to your sister get that gun away from my brother”

I saw my dad sneak up on Seth but he was too quick, Seth quickly turned and pointed the gun at dad “Back up preacher, drop it, get in the drivers seat now”

O god

O god

O god

“I told you Seth just shoot this kid in the head” o god no Richie!

“Richie” Seth held his hand up to his brother to calm him “Richie I got this, hey padre, why don’t you tell your son to drop the gun before I take my brothers advice”

“Son put the gun down” my dad shouted in fright

“Dad this is bullshit”

“I know you want to protect the family but it’s not worth it”

“They’re bullies and they’re assholes and as soon as we cross the border they’re going to murder and bury us”

Richie’s eyes connected with me again

“But I can still do this” Scott cocked the gun and I didn’t think twice I jumped up and stood in front of Richie the gun now facing my chest

“Jesus Kate” Seth yelled

“Kate” Richie let out a startled yell and tried to move me but I held firm, staring my brother in the eyes

“Kate what the hell” his hand was shaking and I was slightly nervous he would accidentally shoot

“Scott, stop” I raised my hand so it was flat “Give me the gun Scott, we’re almost there all they needed was to get across the border well we’re here, please Scott”

Scott started to lower his gun inch by inch until it lay loosely in his hand; I gasped as Richie grabbed the gun and pushed me a side,

“Richie no!” Seth grabbed his brother

“I have to do this Seth”

The brothers wrestled with the gun until the RV moved forward and stopped suddenly, knocking Richie off balance and giving Seth the advantage to grab the gun

“Give me that, stay” Seth yelled, Richie sighed and glared at Scott

I heard Seth and my dad talk before my dad went outside

“This is bullshit Kate” I turned to Scott “I know your screwing both of them”

“Scott”

“I’m not going to tell you again kid, speak to your sister with respect” Seth pointed at him before looking outside the window and sighing “old testament”

**(+)(+)**

Seth helped dad move the unconscious person onto the couch

“What a fantastic idea” Richie said “let’s bring another hostage on board”

“You’re not helping” Seth grunted as he placed the man on the couch “What the hell were you thinking”

I heard cars beep outside, we couldn’t be caught “People are getting angry out there the police are going to notice

“O really, well thank you for stating the obvious”

“Hey don’t yell at her this isn’t her fault” Richie pushed his brother back and my heart warmed, Seth shot me an apologetic look

“Everybody shut up”

Everyone wen silent as dad raised his voice

“Now all we need to do is move the man’s car”

“I’ll move his car forward” everyone looked at me

“I’m sorry Katie-cake but that’s not going to work, you’re not very good at lying”

Rage boiled inside me “well then maybe you should do it”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

I stayed silent before dad continued to speak “Scott will do it”

“Fantastic, why don’t we pull the cuffs on us right now” Seth raked his hand through his hair

“Well unless you’ve got any better ideas Scott our guy”

Richie sighed “You can’t be seriously considering this brother?”

Seth looked t his brother and shrugged his shoulders “It’s the only way”

**(+)(+)**

When dad and Scott walked out of the RV Seth’s hands cupped my face before his lips connected with mine, he walked us backwards until my back hit the bathroom door I moaned and placed my hands at the back of his neck. Pulling back so our foreheads touched we were both breathing heavily

“Don’t you ever stand in front of a loaded gun again Kate, I mean it”

My mind was completely blank, one of the side effects when you’ve just been kissed by a Gecko

“Wrap it up brother, preachers on his way back”

We sighed before one last kiss, god I wanted him

**(+)(+)**

After the close call from being caught Seth drove us across the border shouting in glee

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about, team work”

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front, Richie was still unconscious “Seth, I’ll come with you, but we need to drop my family off somewhere”

Not taking his eyes off the road he nodded, up ahead was a small convince store

“Alright kids, pit stop, get some drinks and food” Seth placed the RV in neutral but didn’t turn off the engine this was it, my palms began to feel sweaty my heart beated rapidly against my chest. Scott and dad made their way outside. I grabbed Scott’s arm before he could go into the store with dad

“Look after him”

He frowned “What?”

“I’m leaving with them”

Scott didn’t say anything for a moment before pulling me into a hug “Be safe ok? And I know I give you crap about them but I know you can look after yourself”

I held back the tears

“Thank you”

I walked back into the RV and sat on the couch

“Ready?” Seth asked

“Ready”

**(+)(+)**

Richie woke up and rubbed his eyes

“We made it brother” Seth grinned as he kept on driving, apparently the place was a one day drive so we could all sleep in here tonight. Richie stood up and looked around his eyes widened as he looked at me

“What happened?”

He sat beside me as I told him I left my family, he tucked me into his chest and stroked my hair, it was a soothing sensation

“Try and get some sleep” he lips touched the crown of my forehead, I sighed and got comfortable at his side, I was asleep in minutes

**Seth POV**

I felt like shit, yet again

I drove into a dinge looking motel but didn’t bother getting out of the RV, no way in hell was I going to sleep in there the place from the outside looked older than time. I stretched my muscles and walked over to the back pulling out the bed and placing the sheets on top

“You got her brother?”

“Always” he replied 


	11. Ménage à trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’ve made you all wait sooooo long for this now my lovely followers enjoy this chapter J

 

**_Ménage à trois_ **

 

**Kate’s POV**

It was too hot, I tried to move my body for a cold space but managed to find two more bodies lying with me. Seth’s face was close to mine while Richie’s breath tickled the back of my neck, biting my lip, lust began to make it self known. Being so close to them for a week and not being able to do anything was nearly unbearable. Seth had taken his shirt off leaving him with his pants and undershirt, reminding me of when I patched up his arm injury. Moving as quietly as I could I manoeuvred myself so I sat on my knees looking at the two Geckos sleeping soundly.

I couldn’t wait anymore, breathing in and out at a steady rhythm I climbed over Seth and unbuttoned his pants being careful not to wake him up yet. I removed my clothes so I was now fully naked adrenaline pumped through my body

O my god I was actually going to do this

I nipped Seth jaw before leaning over and doing the same to Richie, Richie was the first to wake I nearly laughed as his eyes travelled over my naked body he grinned widely “Now that’s a wakeup call” he grabbed my hips and brought me to him so I now straddled him. Our lips met in a bruising kiss which sparked electricity over my body as his hands began to roam.

“Take your clothes off” I whispered in his ear, biting the lobe as I did he moaned and I pulled back, I covered my mouth with my hand as he quickly did as I asked. I helped him with his pants until all of his clothes were on the RV floor. Richie sat up and placed on of his hands on my hip to steady me while the other cupped my jaw “God your beautiful” he whispered before hips lips connected with mine.

I nearly jumped in shock as I felt another pair of lips tracing my back.

Seth had woken up

**Seth’s POV**

To say I was shocked as hell would be an understatement, I knew Kate wasn’t the shy girl she was when we met her but Jesus I had no idea she would be up for me and my brother at the same time. Sure we had kissed in front of each other but nothing to this level. I felt her jump as I traced my lips up her spine feeling the goose bumps appear across her heated skin as I made my way up to her neck nipping and biting her pulse point.

Moaning quietly she wrapped her hands around Richie’s hair and turned to me her lips connecting with mine, I removed my pants and broke away from the kiss to remove my shirt. All of us were completely naked

“Who do you want first Kate?” Richie asked his lips moving down her neck until they kissed her breast

“I…”

We chuckled and Richie spun them around until Kate was on her back

**Richie’s POV**

What a beautiful sight, Kates hair fanned out on the pillow as she looked between us, she tried to close her legs but I held one open while my brother held the other, his lips coming down to kiss her knees

“No covering up baby” I said

She bit her lip and started to move her hips as Seth got closer and closer to her womanhood, I placed a hand over her hips to try and steady her which only made her groan in frustration. I grinned and kissed her breast taking her nipple into my mouth: her hand clenched my hair tightly, her short nails scratching my scalp I think I might have shivered.

“O god!” she yelled

**Kate’s POV**

I could feel my orgasm approach and Seth had only touched my woman hood with his lips, but the combination of one Gecko playing with my womanhood and the other teasing and nipping my breasts caused my body to be on overload. Seth spread my legs wider as his mouth enveloped my wet womanhood

“Do you like Seth teasing you Kate?”

I nodded and bit my lip not being able to respond any other way, my whole body began to tremble uncontrollably I felt Richie shift beside me as he joined his brother, Seth moved and now it was Richie tasting me. The brothers had different techniques when they…went down on me I believe is the correct term.  Seth was slow and sensual teasing me just to the brink of orgasm while Richie was rough and let his fingers slide inside me. Seth leaned down his mouth enveloped my nipple while his other hand played with my other breast.

“I’m..o god” I grabbed Seth and Richie’s hair tightly, my toes began to curl and my legs tensed as my orgasm took over me. My senses slowly began to come back both brothers looked at me with a grin

“Don’t look so smug”

Richie chuckled and stoked my knee; Seth just kept on grinning “You ready for more princesses?”

I grinned nodded “Yes”

Seth moved to the side his hand moved up and down his manhood as he looked at me with hooded eyes,

O my!

I gasped in surprise as Richie turned me over and brought my knees up I turned slightly to the side but I only could see Seth

“You ok with this?” Richie asked

“You’re not going to…um…put it in…”

Both brothers chuckled “No sweetheart” Richie answered “You need prepping for something like that but I can do something else there”

I gasped as his finger traced my womanhood I shivered in delight and buried my face in the pillows he moved his fingers up until they were placed in a place neither Geckos nor anyone had been. I gasped as he slowly moved his finger in and out of the anal part of me.

“Stop” I gasped, my stomach tightened “It’s too much”

“Ok” Richie stopped his movements and bent down to kiss my spine “You ready?”

“Mmmm” with one last kiss Richie moved himself into my womanhood at an agonizing slow rate until he was fully in me

“Shit” Richie hissed, his hand placed either side of my hips “so tight”

I heard Seth groan and I looked over to see his face in concentration I could tell he didn’t want to come yet but was trying to prolong the sensation, maybe one day I could have both the Geckos inside me, but today wasn’t that day. I moaned loudly and placed my hands on the bed my fingers clenching the bed spread. Richie pulled out slowly before moving his hips forward

“Richie” I gasped “I’m not made of glass, just please”

He registered what I was saying and picked up the speed of his thrusts. The bed squeezed beneath us and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation, I could feel little beads of sweat run across my body I wasn’t going to last long I was tender already from the orgasm the boys gave me before.  And with the look Seth was giving me I knew I was close.

“Feeling good Kate?” Richie gasped and brought my hips to meet his thrust the movement created a wonderful sensation across my body

“Yes”

Richie rammed into me harshly and quickly, the noise from the bed began to get loader and I was slightly worried we were going to break the bed. Richie started to hit a particular spot inside me which to some men and women believed to not exist. But my god it was. I couldn’t hold on any longer ripples of pleasure surged through me and I let out a load cry of pleasure.  Richie let out a yell and his hips moved erratically against me until he stilled his body collapsing over me

“Fuck” he mumbled kissing my shoulders my arms were shaking and I careful moved myself onto my elbows Richie moved his hips letting the last remains of his orgasm calm down.

“I think you killed her brother” Seth let out a strangled chuckle; Richie chuckled against my skin before removing himself from me. Richie chuckled as I turned Richie rested his head on the wall and ran his hands through his hair “Other way around brother”

Seth locked eyes with me “You ok princess?”

I nodded with a silly grin “Yes”

“Ready for one more round” he moved himself over me, his chest meeting mine and I wrapped my arms around his back tracing the muscles which clenched under my touch

“I suppose” I sighed he bit my lip

“Cheeky”

Grinning I wrapped  my legs around his hips locking my ankles as I felt him at my entrance, my body came back to life and I moved my hips trying to connect with him. He kissed me and connected our bodies as one Seth started slowly at first just to see how I reacted, I brought my hips to meet his and he knew I was ok. Raising himself up he rested on his knees

“Play with you breasts” he almost growled, a shiver ran across my body as I did what I was told. Keeping our eyes connected he thrust inside me filling me completely. Seth pace began to quicken his grip on my hips left me thinking I was going to have bruises there not that I actually minded. I gasped as Seth hit the same spot Richie did

“Seth…I’m not going to last”

He tilted his head back before looking at me “Neither am I princess”

The bed continued to squeak underneath or movements but I didn’t care my toes began to curl and my stomach began to tightened

“Shit” I gasped, my body arching off the bed I closed my eyes tightly and my orgasm rushed through my body Seth cursed loudly his hips moving against mine quickly I could hear the sound of our skin meeting which must have been his un doing Seth let out a load yell before stilling his hips.  

(+)(+)

The sun had began to rise by the time we had managed to lye down, Richie wrapped himself around me from behind and Seth held my hand in front of me I couldn’t help but grin as my tired eyes looked over the once again sleeping Geckos. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

Just like the Gecko brothers consumed every part of me.

 

 


	12. Titty Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so I’m slightly annoyed I didn’t see the From Dusk till Dawn showing which was done in Texas. I was hoping it would be online by now for me to watch. Not a happy person by any counts.
> 
> Soooooooo if any one saw it or if anyone has a video of this fantastic showing would you be a darling and share it with me. I’m going crazy here in England.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**Kate’s POV**

 

I unconsciously moved my hips, my body was tingling and I felt a spark run through my body. Opening my eyes I looked down o the wonderful sensation of Seth between my legs, Richie was nowhere in sight. I gasped and tiled my head my fingers running through Seth’s hair as he proceeded to bring me into the brink of my orgasm before he pulled away. I whimpered in frustration he gave me a grin before turning me over onto my stomach giving my backside a sharp slap.

Gasping in delight I moved my knees onto the bed and I felt Seth enter me I bit my lip to contain my noises but it was no use the sensation was just too good.

“God Seth”

He brought his hips back before sharply diving into me again; this was rough sex, passionate sex.

“Kate” he gasped, he fingers clenching my hips as he thrust into me harder and faster. My orgasm was fast approaching my fingers digged into the sheets of the make shift bed, my body began to sweat until finally a rush of pleasure surged through my body bring me to my orgasm. A shiver ran up my spine as I took in the glorious feeling. Seth continued to thrust into me before reaching his own bliss.

“Shit” he hissed

Panting harshly I collapsed onto the bed trying to cool my body down Seth lay with me on his back, running his hand through his hair with a grin

“That shit just keeps getting better”

I chuckled and kissed his chest tasting the beads of sweat “Got that right” I replied

 

**Richie’s POV**

 

Walking down the street I caught sight of a few girls who paraded themselves for me god they were pathetic.

No girl did anything for me except Kate, last night was fantastic,  the bond between us all now was stronger than ever. I was just picking some supplies up before we headed to the place where we would meet Carlos. No doubt Kate would be extra hungry from last night so I picked up some chocolate for her.

“Come home Richard”

I stiffened and turned slowly so I face the window, I saw her translutant figure standing there

“Set me free”

**Kate’s POV**

I thanked Richie for the chocolate

After a nice refreshing shower Seth drove us to the place and it was…interesting

Titty Twister seriously?

“Suttle” I remarked

The boys smirked at me before we all stepped out, the bikers drove in circles around the large fire display

“How you feelin brother” Seth didn’t move his eyes from the place

“Never better” Richie replied

I felt nervous to be honest I didn’t want to go in there it didn’t look…well…I just didn’t get a good feeling from it. Richie placed a reassuring hand on my back I smiled and linked my hand with his as we began to make our way towards the Titty twister.

“Come on in you heard me devil dogs and bad bitches come n in for the all you can lick buffet of the most beautiful, tastiest delicacies south of the border! We’ve got only one item on the menu that’s true but we’ve got every flavour under the Mexican moon”

I looked between the brothers with disgust Seth just looked the guy up and down with a look I’ve seen before, the look which says are you being serious, and Richie looked at the guy with a I’m going to punch you look

“OOH-AAH LA LA-LA-LA-LA You heard me devil dogs and bad bitches come on in we got pan dulce of every flavour for you and any way you like it with all the fillings – camote, piata, calabaza come on in and get it”

The guy locked eyes with me

“Hold it now, hold it a new item has just been added to the a la carte menu- sweet hot cheery pie”

Richie stood in front of me but I could see Seth move forward and put his hand up for the guy to stop

“Hey easy she’s not on the menu “

“Leave that to me cherry”

I gasped as Seth pulled his arm back and punched him in the face the guy went down quick and I couldn’t help but grin  a little as I saw him clutch his nose in agony he harshly spat something out.

“Come on” I walked between the brothers as I took in the inside, Richie turned back to us with a smile. Girls were all over dancing in tiniest bikinis while the band played the song which they danced to. I turned to Seth who didn’t look good

“You ok” I shouted over the music

He looked at me before nodding, Richie patted his brother on the shoulder “We made it brother”

**(*)(*)**

Seth got us a round of shots Richie joined us for one before disappearing into the crowd

“Seth what’s wrong”

He sighed and shook his head “This is Carlos place, the guy we’re supposed to meet”

I looked at him confused “So?”

“You never meet on enemy ground, you always meet at a neutral place somewhere you’ve got equal control” he gulped down his shot “Richie doesn’t seem fazed”

“Hey” I cupped his jaw “look at me”

He did

“Everything will be ok, if something were wrong Richie would also know right?”

Seth just nodded but he didn’t look confidant

“How about this, first sign of trouble, if Richie still doesn’t want to go, I’l knock him out with a glass bottle and we’ll go”

Seth chuckled and stroked my knee through the denim of my jeans “Deal”

I leaned in and caught his lips with mine, he lightly nibbled my lips before our tongues connected. Just before I could really get into the kiss I was harshly dragged back

“Dad?”

(*)(*)

Seth’s POV

I quickly stood up and grabbed Kate to my side

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?”

“The more important question here is why the hell is my daughter kissing you” the preacher glared at me, Kate clutched to my side and I just rubbed her arm hopefully in comfort

“I think you already know padre, and just so we’re clear you grab her like that again and it will b e the last thing you ever do”

“Seth” Kate placed a hand over my chest

“Katherine Mary Fuller you come here right now”

I spotted Scott walking up next to the preacher

Well this night just turned shittier 


	13. Santanico

**Kate’s POV**

I had never been so awkward as I was right now, dad and Scott sat opposite me and Seth. Seth still held a protective arm around my shoulders

“Look Kate wasn’t kissing me” Seth said I looked at him “I forced myself on her”

My dad jumped up and so did Seth ready to fight, I jumped between them

“No stop that’s not true” I looked to Seth “It isn’t true” I realized Seth only said that so me and dad wouldn’t be so awkward with each other but no way was I going to let him say something which clearly wasn’t true. I mean lets face it Seth could never force himself on me. I turned to dad “I’m in a relationship with Seth dad…and Richie”

It was like the air was punched out of his body as he collapsed onto the chair “Kate-cakes”

“I’m not sorry dad” I entwined my hand with Seth “I love them both”

Dad shook his head “You can’t love more than one person Kate-cakes”

I frowned “You loved momma? You love me and Scott why can’t you love more than one person when it comes to relationships?”

Dad chuckled in despair “you’re so young Kate-cakes, you think it will be able to work but it won’t”

I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering “A lot has changed dad”

Seth shift beside me “I’m going to find Richie, are you ok here”

I nodded; Seth lightly kissed my forehead before leaving me with my family

**Seth’s POV**

I found Richie by the knife throwing as per usual he was straight on the mark. “Richie” I grabbed his shoulder as he made the next throw “We’ve got an issue”

Sighing he threw the knife and it hit the centre of the board “Yeah you told me already, Carlos place, but I’m not leaving” he answered not taking his eyes off the bard

“No not that, the preacher is here”

He finally looked at me “How”

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair “I don’t know but he caught me and Kate kissing”

The son of a bitch grinned “That must have been uncomfortable for you”

“Yeah and Kate”

His grin faded as he looked around the bar “Where is she now?”

“Talking to him, she confessed to loving both of us and being in a relationship with us, look I think we need to give them time for this”

He slammed the knife down “don’t start that bullshit again I’m not losing her again because you want to play the tortured hero, if she wants to be with us she wants to be with us stop pushing her away”

“I’m not talking about pushing her away I’m talking about letting them go for a breather, this place isn’t exactly a good place for one-to-one chats”

Richie threw the knife before holding his hands out for the winnings “There’s a secluded area just round the corner there where the girls take the men for a lap dance they can talk there”

I had to control the urge not to punch him “Yeah I’m sure that will make it better” I replied sarcastically

**Kate’s POV**

“Kate it isn’t going to work please listen to me” dad sat across from me still, Scott was enjoying the music and looking at the girls “They’ve bewitched your mind”

I rolled my eyes “No they haven’t dad”

“Has this been going on since they moved in next door?”

Shaking my head “Not at first it started to happen really after my birthday”

My dad sighed “So Scott was right, you did leave of your own accord, you broke Seth out of jail, and you left with them again”

I nodded and felt guilty I felt like such a bad daughter but I still carried on leaving with them “And I’m leaving with them again dad, after they finish a deal with someone here we’re going to go”

Dad gave a non-humours chuckle “and where will you go Kate-cakes, they are wanted criminals, they’re never going to find the peace they so want”

“We’ll figure it out” I answered “We always do”

 

**(+)(+)**

I found Richie receiving a lap dance; I crossed my arms and tried to contain the jealously surging through me

“Enough” Richie pushed the woman away who stomped out the room in a huff “What do you want Kate”

“Seriously?” I hissed “you’re not going to explain what just happened?”

He rolled his eyes “Nothing happened she tried to give me a lap dance I pushed her away I wasn’t interested”

I scoffed and went to sit near him on the sofa, trying not to think who else has been on here and what kind of service they received

“Heard your dad and brother are here, how did it go?” he ran a hand through my hair, I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder

“Not so good, which can be expected” I felt him nod “When are you and Seth finishing this deal? I’m sick of this place Richie” I pulled back and looked him in the eyes

“We’re still waiting for Carlos, he should show up soon, and relax this place is cool”

I gave him a ‘are you kidding’ look “There is nothing cool about this place Richie” sighing I rubbed my temple to try and hold back a headache “Where are the keys to the RV”

“Seth has them”

I nodded and tried to stand up but Richie held me “You’re not seeing this place clearly enough Kate, under the surface it’s really beautiful”

I scoffed “Really?”

He nodded and leaned in and connected our lips, a hot surge of fire erupted through my body as I entangled my hands around his hair, he let out a low groan before holding my hips

“Well I’m glad someone is getting a happy ending”

I pulled back and gasped as I saw Seth, jumping up I held his bloody face “What happened?”

“Got jumped outside by the asshole who tried to put you on the buffet, luckily my ass got saved by Narcisowho also in return gave me same information, there is no El Ray”

“What” I heard Richie stand up “What are you talking about?”

“We got screwed over Richie, Carlos has said this to many, many chups over the past and we’ve just fallen for the same thing, we’re getting out of here right now Richie I mean it, don’t piss me off anymore tonight”

Richie sighed “Fine”

“You ready princess” Seth held my cheek; I nodded happily “Ok. Let’s get us and your family the hell out of here”

Just as we were about to move the bartender walked in “You need to take your seats, the show is about to begin”

(+)(+)

I had to hold myself in the chair as the woman danced all over Richie who seemed intoxicated with her. She leaned in, after letting him drink the tequila running down her leg, and kissed him on the lips

“I told you Kate-cakes” I heard my dad whisper, I held myself together and felt the tears in my eyes, Seth held my hand tightly as he looked at his brother in disbelief. She pulled back and continued to dance until someone stabbed Richie in his already wounded hand, I screamed as Seth pulled out his gun and held it to the man.

 

And then everything went to hell

 

 

 


	14. Fantasy

**Kate POV**

I slowly stood up from behind the table as I took in the aftermath of the bloodbath. My eyes searched for Seth and Richie who were currently arguing near the stage I breathed a sigh of relief seeing they were ok but felt a wave of hurt as I saw Richie remembering how that woman was all over him, it was different when that other stripper tried to give him a lap dance he didn’t seem interested and of course I saw him with girls outside when we were on the run but he didn’t pay them any mind.

But this woman seemed to have him hooked and the haunting words he whispered as she appeared on stage made my blood run cols “its her, she’s real” I remembered what he told me about this woman who haunted him ‘she wanted me to hurt you’ ‘she told me I had to kill the teller’ if this was the woman who he had been seeing I needed to get him away from her now.

My dad broke up the argument with the Geckos as I stood on the stage staring at them my insides felt sick as I tried to not catch the glimpse of dismembered bodies on the floor. Seth eyes locked with me and he joined me on the stage his hands holding onto my arms and checking me over

“You ok” he whispered and I nodded not being able to say anything else out of the corner of my eye I saw dad shift uncomfortably over our closeness but I couldn’t even think to care I wrapped my arms around Seth and just wanted a moment of peace before getting the hell out of here.

**Jacobs POV**

I resisted the urge to rip his hands of my daughter and the pair seemed utterly engrossed with each other when I first saw them kissing before the demons emerged my blood boiled with rage but as I saw my daughter curled up with the convict and his eyes closed with a look of content and peace as he stroked his arm up and down her back while the other played with the end of her hair my anger had all but evaporated it was a moment I had witnessed before a moment of true happiness and affection.

I knew he would look after my daughter but I wasn’t sure about the other brother who looked over at the pair with a look of longing and hesitation

“Alright folks” I spoke causing Kate and Seth to pull back “what’s the plan”

**Kate’s POV**

We tried to figure out what these things were but only one thing made sense. vampires. Scott told us about the magazines he read when we were interrupted by a voice behind us Seth pointed the gun at the guy who I recognized

“You’re a professor” I scoffed he nodded hesitantly

 “I’m under cover” he replied

 “you know this man Kate-cakes?” my dad asked I crossed my arms over each other

“Yeah he was at the rattler also, guys tried to hit on me twice”

“Is that so” Seth immediately became agitated and pointed his gun again at them man I felt Richie hold my hand and pull me back away from him

“easy guys easy” the professor held up his hands in surrender “all part of the act I assure you”

(+)(+)

 I helped my brother gather the weapons until the weapons were all in a big pile which was now tangled with the bomb Richie had made. “Kate” Richie pulled me to once side “about before, with the woman”

“I don’t want to talk about it Richie” I tried to walk off but he wouldn’t let me

 “please” he begged how could I resist him when he looked at me with those big blue eyes, I sighed and nodded “what happened before was wrong I know that, I know she was messing with my head, I was just shocked she was real I genially thought it was all inside my head, I’m sorry for putting you and your family’s life in danger” tears began to emerge in my eyes

 “it still hurt Richie” I sniffed and whipped my nose on the corner of my ripped sleeve “do you have any idea how hurt I was, seeing you with her, you were enjoying it Richie I know you” he didn’t say anything “was that all inside your head too? You enjoying her hands on you, her lips near yours?” he looked at me with a mixture of shame and defeat

“no Kate, that was real”

My heart threatened to burst, this was the moment I had dreaded, how naive was I to think both brothers would be ok with just being with me I nodded and wiped away the tears “but Kate” he carried on “I don’t want her, I love you” he brought me close to him, his hands resting on my hips “please forgive me” he whispered I felt his shaky breath on my skin “forgive me” closing my eyes I gripped his shirt with a nod

“Ok”

**Richie’s POV**

When the goddess emerged on stage it felt like a punch to the gut “she’s real” I remembered saying but after that it was like a fog had been surrounding everything and everyone and all there was, was her dancing on stage. When the fog had lifted and the bloodbath began I shouted to the fullers to get down and cover I caught sight of Kate horror struck face but I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes which made me feel like shit and then afterwards when I saw her and Seth entwined with each other I felt the air leave m body and a big pang od despair circled all over my body ‘I had lost her’ I thought hoping to god I was wrong, because I couldn’t live without her, now anymore I don’t think I could survive it.

**Santanico POV**

I growled in frustration as I waited for Carlos, the bullets Richie’s brother had shot at me fell to the ground, Carlos entered the room and I didn’t give him a chance to say anything

“It wasn’t so supposed to be like this” I hissed grabbing his neck

“He won’t reject you” he whimpered

“He’s blocking me” and I knew why, the girl, Kate she had eased his mind and I had to fix that I couldn’t lose him now not when I was so close to being free after all these years. I let go of Carlos “and another thing you said you dealt with the ranger, I had to” he didn’t say anything “so do this for me Carlos, the girl” he looked up and met my eyes “Kate, she will ruin everything we have worked for, kill her” he smiled

“A plan has already been set in motion

**Seth POV**

We waited for the vamps to come out I looked over at Kate and Richie my brother looked devastated as they parted I walked up to Kate “Everything ok?” she gave me a sad smile, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me

“Where do you think you’re going” Scott shouted but I ignored him I brought Kate round the corner and faced her

“What’s going on princess” she sniffed and my damn heart broke

“Just Richie and that woman” I sighed and hugged her tight I wanted to punch the hell out of my brother when I saw the dazed look in his eyes when the stripper came out but of course I didn’t have time to

“Listen to me ok, Richie loves you not her” she chuckled without humour

“That’s what he told me, but Seth I think that’s s the woman who’s been in his head” I frowned and then it hit me

“Shit” I cursed “how could that be?” again she chuckled

“How can vampires be real” I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers

“Listen, as soon as we get out of here he’ll be good aright”

“If we get out” she mumbled

“Look at me” she did “I very much doubt you sprung me out of the clink so we could die in this shit hole so we’re not going to” she smiled a genuine smile

“Maybe we can go to the beach? Live there for a bit” I smiled back and stoked her hair

“Anything you want princess” an ache in my chest made me pray for the first time in a long time that we would get out of here alive. And live that fantasy.


	15. Slimy, evil, ugly fuckers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry guys for some reason i thought i fished this story lol :) 
> 
> Anyway i will finish this by next week 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Seth POV**

I yelled as Kate was taken by one of those assholes I immediately  grabbed my gun and began running down the corridor trying to figure out where the hell they’d taken her. I lost my brother I wasn’t not going to lose Kate

“Hey calm down” the preacher placed a hand on my shoulder “we’ll find her but you need to calm down”

I placed my hands on my knees and took steady breaths, he was right I wasn’t going to find her when I was running around like a chicken with no head I grabbed my weapon and turned to the so called professor “Alright you know these freaks, where would they have taken Kate”

(+)(+)

Slimy, evil, ugly fuckers!

I shot the gun and stabbed one of them in the heart, Kate was screaming on the table her watery eyes connected with mine and my blood boiled.

“Kate hang on we’re coming” I shouted to her, she nodded and struggled against her restrains “Jacob go left, professor you go right, alright you sons of bitches”

**Kate’s POV**

I sighed in relief as dad untied me I sobbed lightly as I was enveloped by Seth

“It’s ok” his breath was unsteady I could feel it against my forehead, his hands felt like they were shaking “Shit you scared me”

“Did you guys see that” the professor spoke an almost adoration tone in his voice “they tried to sacrifice her, even after all these years they’re still practicing their rituals”

“That’s fascinating spock” Seth spoke “Let’s just get the hell out of here” I heard a hiss behind me causing Seth to curse “Shit” Seth handed me a gun and held my hip tight to him. More culabrias were entering the room, more than we could handle. My eyes met Seth and he gave me an unsteady smile

Suddenly it seems a sober moment and I remembered the first time Seth handed me a gun, how excited I was and the look on his face when we drove back home.

Home

A place I could never return to

I often wondered what would happen if I still lived next to the Geckos and how simple life would have been instead of dealing with all of this craziness. I stroked Seth cheek and he kissed my palm I gasped and aimed my gun when a culebra jumped at Seth, the bullet hitting it directly in the heart. Seth gave a shock chuckle before turning his attention to the problem at hand.

Then suddenly Frost appeared from no where killing five of the vampires without struggle “There’s a passageway just beyond the alter, GO!”

Seth held me close as we made our way out I heard a yell behind me “Frost” I shouted watching them bite his flesh

“Go find your brother”

“Kate-cakes come on”

I saw Frost reach for the grenades I quickly followed the other and heard the explosion behind me, I prayed Frost would find peace.

**Richie’s POV**

I was dying

I could feel I now, my life was slowly slipping away from me, my breathing began to feel shallow and my side hurt like a bitch. I couldn’t die yet I needed to save my brother save Kate.

“Kate” I whispered as I saw a figure of a woman walk towards me, but it wasn’t Kate

“Richard” Santanico purred “Let me help you Richard, you don’t have to beg, let me set you free”

“I can’t leave Seth” I gasped “I’ve all he’s got”

“That’s not true, he has Kate”

I gasped harshly, I knew what her game was. Turn me against my own flesh and blood and ignore Kate completely. But if I had a chance to get them out of here I needed her to help me

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“You’ll become more than you ever were, beyond fire and water, beyond light and dark, beyond dusk till dawn” and then I felt a pain in the side of my neck before everything went dark.

**Seth’s POV**

I held on tight to Kate as we made our way up the steps opening the door I sighed in relief “Finally” but my relief was short lived when I saw Richie with that bitch “What the hell” he opened the door to the RV and walked inside with her “son of a bitch” I looked down at Kate who gave me a sad smile

“Let’s go”

She tightened the grip on my hand “We can’t, we have to find Scott”

The urge to just grab her and get her the hell out was a tempting idea but I knew she wouldn’t forgive me if I did, I gave her my gun and she smiled “Be careful with that ok”

She nodded, I stroked my hand across her cheek, I didn’t like this feeling it was almost as if we were saying goodbye…for good. I caught eyes with the preacher “look after her” I felt a lump in my throat, shit I was acting like a love struck girl. But the idea of never seeing Kate again just ripped my fucking heart to shreds.

“I will” he nodded and handed me a stake “Just in case he isn’t your brother anymore”

I nodded and gripped the stake I leaned down and gave Kate a passionate kiss, she clutched to me and I was almost tempted to go through with my idea of grabbing her but I held back. Parting away I gave her one last kiss on the forehead before going after Richie

**Kate’s POV**

I held back the sobs as I walked through the dark tunnels

“I was wrong” dad said “about Seth, he does care for you”

Nodding I carried on walking “I know and I also know what happened to momma, this place showed me, it showed me she took the pills and that’s why you were driving so fast, you were trying to get her to the hospital”

He looked saddened “I didn’t want you troubled by that Kate-cakes”

“Shush, I heard something” the professor backed against the wall I held back a scream as it was Ranger Gonzalex “Glad to see you still alive”

“Yeah” the ranger muttered “Where’s Seth?”

I froze “He went to get Richie” I answered

The ranger looked at me “Richie’s alive” I nodded “Damn”

“Why do you want him dead” I snapped

“He killed my partner, Earl McGraw”

I remembered him, he was the guy who spoke to me when I was arrested in Texas

“Why are you all still here anyway” he paused before giving me and dad a small nod “Your son”

**Seth’s POV**

I pushed Richie to the cabinet “Maybe I should give you peace in death huh”

“Seth listen to me ok just please”

Cursing I pushed him away “What’s there to explain Richie” I walked to the end of the RV ignoring the fucked up double ganger of my brother “Do you know what happened here” I pointed to the couch “That night Kate put her trust and love with both of us”

At least he had the decency to look ashamed “You screwed up brother, and now you’re with the ass that was on stage, great, you fucked both me and Kate over” I pushed past him “You know what, I’m getting Kate and we’re getting the hell out of here” but when I stepped outside I was in…somewhere

“What the fuck is this now” I sighed rubbing my tired eyes

 


	16. Kate Fuller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks cautiously behind computer* I’m sorry guys I couldn’t get into my account because I forgot my password then I couldn’t get into my mail so read the new password soooooo yeah.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is just wrapping everything up, hence why it’s so long. Kind of a thank you for being so patient with me. Anyway there will be a third and final instalment which will be coming up shortly.

**Kate’s POV**

I walked beside Ranger Gonzalez, dad and the professor were behind us

“I’m sorry about your partner, I knew his briefly, he was nice”

“Thank you” the ranger replied “up until now I thought Richie killed these girls up and down the country, but I think someone else made him do it”

“I believe that” I replied “Richie is a tortured soul”

He looked at me with a small smile “you see the best in anyone, but are you sure it’s not because your with Richie?”

“I…to be honest…I don’t think there is a me and Richie anymore”

**Seth POV**

I watched in horror as I watched my brother swallow a snake, my stomach turned and I held on to the wall, I was going to vomit.

“What the hell Richie” I gasped I leaned against the wall “this is a fucked up day”

“It’s ok” he replied “she’s been telling m…”

I waved him off “I’m sure I know what type of shit she’s been saying Richie” sighing I ran a hand through my hair I was so sick of this shit “alright let’s get on with it”

Just as we started to asend the stairs we heard a girl scream come from the end of the hallway. Kate.

**Kate’s POV**

How the hell could this shave happened again?

I tried to loosen the grip of the robe as the professor was speaking

“Carlos wanted you here for a reason; your blood is so pure”

I remembered something Richie said when we first met ‘you’re so pure and light’ I struggled and I felt my left hand loosen

“It’s gonna satisfy the nine lords at least for now, long before they realize their precious Santanico is gone. You should be so proud”

“Fuck you” I spat “You crazy bastard let me go”

“I can understand why they call you Kate-cakes I just want to eat you up”

Fear ran through my spine, no way in hell was this creep touching me, he ran the blade across my top as I struggled against the rope, finally I managed to loosen my left hand and punch him in the mouth. He yelled in pain before quickly pinning me down I screamed loudly  but thankfully he was pushed off me by…”Richie?”

“I knew you were a sick son of a bitch” Seth aimed the gun at the professor while Richie untied me, he wasn’t wearing his glasses and he looked…different. More confidant. “But sacrificing her like that, stumps you down to a new low”

The professor chuckled before turning to Richie “well can’t blame a guy for trying”

The ranger ran into the room an took in the scene he glared t Seth and Richie before his eyes found mine “You ok?” nodding I grabbed hold of Richie’s arm. The ranger turned his attention to the professor who was still grinning “Richie didn’t kill all those girls, it was you, you son of a bitch”

Richie moved us closer to Seth

“Only one way into Carnegie hall and that’s practice, practice, practice” the two men fought until the ranger stabbed him.

(+)(+)

I hugged Seth close to me as I wiped away the excess blood from his mouth “You ok” his hand comforting me as he rubbed up and down my back

“I’m fine princess” kissing my cheek he pulled back “How about you”

I chuckled tirdly,”this has been a real shit day”

He chuckled and kissed my nose “I know princess, but remember, the beach”

Grinning I leaned against him Richie came from around the corner and looked at us

**Richie’s POV**

I had lost her

My gut knew it and I couldn’t blame her “We’ve gotta move”

Kate eyes met mine and she smiled softly I realized I made a mistake, this whole fucking thing with Santanico had been a mistake and I needed her to know that.

“Kate”

She looked up at me my brother standing close “Um…I’ll give you a minute” Seth walked round the corner with the ranger who had been itching to stab me with that dagger.

“Richie”

Leaning down I kissed her lips, tasting strawberries and cinnamon she gasped and wrapped her hands around my hair, I wasn’t losing her damn it I refused to lose her

“I fucked up” I mumbled against her pouty lips “I really fucked up and I’m sorry for the mistake I made, please can you forgive me” kissing her again I pinned her against the wall my hands enveloping her face and hers held my arms “please Katie”

Kate’s POV

A rush of emotions surged through me, some was confusion the other relief Richie was still there and here he was, the same confused soul I saw sitting on the kitchen floor that day so long ago.

“There’s nothing to forgive Richie” 

I knew none of this was Richie’s fault it was her Santanico and I hated her even more.

(_)(_)

-Few Hours past-

 

I felt numb as I sat in the RV I tried to not look to the steering wheel where my dad would sing bible hums and I tried to forget how my brother loved his comic books as one lay carelessly in the messed up RV. When the ranger came out and told me Seth and Richie were alive I managed to breath out a sigh of relief but then the dread in my stomach started to sir again.

Neither brothers had stepped out of the bar and the sun was beginning to rise I watched the colours of orange and yellow mic into each other and couldn’t help but give a little smile. A new day.

I gasped as the ground beneath me started to shake, opening the door I saw the Titty Twister begin to crack

No!

I prayed to god they would come out alive

Suddenly the door swung open and Seth walked out with a frown and pissed off look. That’s when I realized Richie had stayed with her even though he had said it was a mistake he had stayed with her. I slowly walked to Seth who stood beside a shiny black sports car shrugging of his jacket he harshly  threw it onto the back seat. His eyes connected to mine and he let outa relieved sigh

“Kate”

And then my emotions erupted my lower lip wobbled and he was at my side in an instant, enclosing his arms around me and kissing my forehead

“Shhhh it’s ok, it’s over now”

(_)(_)

I held on tight as Seth drove to Briannas uncle I told her my dad and brother had died in a car crash and I asked one last favour of her. Me and Seth would get a new life a life we deserved. We drove to the main runway of the airport and was greeted by an elderly gentleman wearing a pilots uniform.

“Good morning air, miss”

I smiled and made a mental note to thank god for the man not mentioning our bloody attire

“One way to Rio de janeiro?”

Seth looked shocked and I gave him a small smile which he returned and clasped my hand tightly in his

“That’s right” Seth replied.

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

Lord Malvado heard the news of Santancio escaping the titty twister from one of the underlings of Carlos.

The lord studied the pathetic excuse of a culebra

“But my lord Carlos said there is another like Santanico, someone who is pure”

The lord perked his ears and tlted his head “O?”

The vampire handed him a photograph and it took his breath away. This girl who was smiling innocently at the camera wearing a yellow sunflower dress was better than Santanico he could literally smell the purity from her smooth skin

“What is her name?”

The culebra replied “Kate Fuller”

 

 The next story will be up soon my awesome followers :) below is the poster 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
